myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Genex Deck
Genex are a series of mostly Machine-Type monsters that have an affiliation with the various Attributes that exist in OCG, as hinted on the flavor text of "Genex Controller" and its trump cards, "Hydro Genex", "Thermal Genex", "Geo Genex", and "Windmill Genex". Most of their effects revolve around "Genex Controller" and also adding cards from the Deck to hand by their monster's effects, activating effects that involves monsters in the hand and getting Genex Controller and other monsters on the field for quick Synchro Summonings. The Genex Synchro Monsters have a variety of different effects, making them one of the more flexible Synchro-based Archetypes. The majority of Genex monsters tend to be Level 3 and have approximately 1500 ATK or lower, but this allows them to be easily searched out and summoned to the field from the deck. There are also a couple of cards that can fill in for "Genex Controller" by having their name be changed to "Genex Controller" once per turn, increasing the flexibility of the archetype. "Genex" monsters were introduced in "Duel Terminal - Invasion of Worms!", with further support added in "Justice Strikes Back!!", "Champion of Chaos!!" (this support being in form of the Real Genex sub-Archetype) and "Charge of the Genex" (this support being in form of the Genex Ally sub-Archetype). Trivia The four primary Genex Synchro monsters do not name a specific material monster, but each is intended to be summoned by tuning Genex Controller with a specific Genex monster; Genex Furnace for Thermal Genex, Genex Undine for Hydro Genex, Genex Gaia for Geo Genex and Genex Blastfan for Windmill Genex. In each of these cases, the Synchro monster appears to be a more advanced version of its associated material monster. Genex monster names seem to be derived from several forms of energy development (Hydroelectric, Geothermal, Solar etc). There is currently a Synchro Genex for every attribute except LIGHT and DIVINE. Genex monsters are also supported by 2 sub-Archetypes known as R-Genex and Genex Ally. While R-Genex focus heavily upon swarming to better enable Synchro Summoning, Genex Ally focus on aggressive tactics that depend upon manipulating various Attributes. Genex Sample Deck''' ' MONSTERS Genex Controller x3 Army Genex x2 Genex Doctor x2 Genex Neutron x2 Genex Searcher x3 Real Genex Accelerator x2 Recycle Genex x3 Turbine Genex x3 SPELLS Giant Trunade Heavy Storm Instant Fusion x3 Lightning Vortex Limiter Removal Machine Duplication x3 Mystical Space Typhoon Swing of Memories x2 Swords of Revealing Light TRAPS Call of the Haunted Mirror Force Rare Metalmorph x2 Torrential Tribue EXTRA DECK Flame Swordsman Fusionist Kaminari Attack Man-Eating Black Shark Mavelus Geo Genex Hydro Genex Real Genex Kurokishian Real Genex Vindicate Thermal Genex Wind Farm Genex '''Boon Khim My Deck (Akaiyou)' MONSTERS *Boon Khim Body x3 *Boon Khim head x2 *Boon Khim Hand x3 *Boon Khim Leg x3 *Boon Khim Birds x3 SPELLS TRAPS *Power of Boon Khim head x2 *Power of Boon Khim leg x2 *Power of Boon Khim body x2 *Power of Boon Khim birds x2 *Power of Boon Khim hand x2 *Monkey power x1 *infinity Boon Khim x3 *Mirror of Boon Khim x1 *Boon Khim tails x3 *Boon Khim saiyan x3 EXTRA DECK Category:Archetype